


[Podfic] A Wish in the Dark (for a bulletproof heart)

by Night (Night_Inscriber), yueix (yue_ix)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yueix
Summary: One close call too many for Jim has Bones at the end of his tether. So he can hardly be blamed for what happens next, right?orThe lengths to which Bones will go to keep Jim safe.





	[Podfic] A Wish in the Dark (for a bulletproof heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Wish in the Dark (for a bulletproof heart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595725) by [gammadolphin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gammadolphin/pseuds/gammadolphin). 



> Thank you GammaDolphin for letting me record this fantastic fic.  
> The absolutely beautiful artwork was done by Yue_ix  
> To Rscreighton, thank you for beta-listening and creating the podbooks!
> 
> I had a lot of fun recording this, and I hope it's an enjoyable listen!

Cover Art provided by Yue_ix

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3 with sound effects](https://app.box.com/s/tp8sdj2kzty9w331qcdscaeg1a61a7oe) | **Size:** 83.8 MB | **Duration:** 01:51:48


  * [MP3 narration Only](https://app.box.com/s/zq8q277t0l1u3nqc2nhht55fi3szsg1j) | **Size:** 25.6 MB | **Duration:** 01:50:46


  * [Podbook (with sound effects)](https://app.box.com/s/ijks2trbkvnhnxg6cbewribyos7q97c9) | **Size:** 90.5 MB |


  * [Podbook (narration only)](https://app.box.com/s/d869gao6lw9kwvwf774njuylz92xrqul) | **Size:** 51 MB | 



##  Music

* Opening track: ["I Got You" - Sofia Karlberg](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xMx-xFiQDT8)  

  

* Ending track: ["Save Me Now" - Clarensau](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LR6Fq02-hAU)  


 

   
  
---|---  
  
**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic cover art] A Wish in the Dark (for a bulletproof heart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250303) by [yue_ix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix)




End file.
